A New Challenge
by Suju4Ever
Summary: Four years later, Tsukasa is back from New York and marries Tsukushi! But Tsukushi is new to the world of the rich and famous. How will she tackle her life as the new madame of the Doumyouji household?


**Author's Note: HYD has a special place in my heart as the manga that got me addicted to romance manga and Asian dramas. I have watched every version of HYD.**

**But I was always sort of disappointed that Kamio-sensei never did a time skip thing where we saw the characters all grown up. So here's my fantasies of what should've happened. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion

Makino Tsukushi wasn't listening to the drone of the principal's voice through the blaring speakers. The guy was talking about how the future depended on them, and how they would go on to do great things, or something like that.

She felt hot and stuffy inside Eitoku University's auditorium; someone didn't turn on the air-conditioning high enough. Looking around, she saw that most of the others weren't tuning in either. They were whispering quietly with their friends about the vacations they would take and the shopping sprees they would go on after graduating.

Of course, Tsukushi had no such plans. In fact all she wanted was to get a job as quickly as possible. At least that was her idea until yesterday. Now, all she could think about was what Tsukasa said to her last night.

**Flashback**

_Tsukushi was in bed, completely awake, knowing it would useless to fall asleep only to be woken up a few minutes later. And a few minutes later, her video phone rang just as she expected. Tsukasa's face appeared on the screen and she smiled and waved._

_Tsukasa grinned back. "Congratulations on graduating."_

_"But I haven't even gotten my diploma yet," Tsukushi protested, but she was secretly glad her boyfriend remembered._

_"I know. But since I won't see you until the day after the ceremony, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you."_

_"Wait, you're coming back the day after tomorrow?"_

_"Yup, I'm arriving the next morning. And this time I'm back for good."_

_"For good?"_

_"For good," Tsukasa repeated. Then, his eyebrows knitted together and he scowled. "I could've made it back tomorrow, but the old hag wants to contain me her for as long as possible."_

_But his face quickly relaxed and his voice became lower and more serious._

_"Remember what I said to you four years ago? This time, I'll keep that promise."_

_"Four years ago?"_

_Tsukushi racked her brain. That would be around the time of the F4's high school graduation, and before Tsukasa left the Japan he proposed... Tsukushi blushed furiously when she thought of that time._

_Just then, another voice came across from the video phone._

_"Tsukasa-sama, your next meeting is in two minutes!"_

_"Okay, okay. Stop nagging me, woman!" Tsukasa shouted frustratingly._

_"Sorry we couldn't talk for long, Tsukushi," he said apologetically. "But it won't be this way for much longer. Be ready to welcome me back!"_

_Tsukasa gave a sly wink before disconnecting the call._

_Tsukushi froze for a second after he hung up. It was virtually silent, as it was the middle of the night, but the voices in her head were roaring loudly. All she could hear was Tsukasa's resolution from that day: 'In four years, I'll come for her, without a doubt.'_

_She went to sleep that night tingled with anxiousness and excitement, her heart thumping loudly._

**End Flashback**

After finishing high school, Tsukushi thought she would be done with Eitoku; she even found a job in a small company. Of course, Tsukasa threw her a curveball and pushed her into Eitoku University. She was astonished at first and reluctant to spend even more time with her unpleasant classmates, but she realized she could benefit from a college degree. She would study business and perhaps land a higher-paying job at a bigger corporation. She could support her parents and help Susumu through college as well.

But if Tsukasa was going to do what she thought he was going go, then what? Could she accept so suddenly? Technically it wasn't sudden, since he asked four years ago, and she expected him to bring up the topic again. But would she keep working? Could she keep working, considering all the publicity the Doumyouji family would receive?

With all of the thoughts muddled together in her brain, she almost didn't hear her name being called to receive her diploma. Tsukushi shook her questions out of her head as she walked to the stage; she would discuss them with Tsukasa later. Right now, she would smile and politely accept the piece of paper that she worked her butt off for for four years.

* * *

The crowd dispersed after the ceremony and everyone separated to take photos with family and friends. Tsukushi wandered outside, near the campus entrance, glad to escape the musty auditorium. She sat down on the grass under the shade of a tree and leaned back against the trunk. A few minutes later, Sakurako and Kazuya came running over, the latter waving a camera in his hands.

"You did it, Makino-sempai!"

"Congratulations Tsukushi-chan! Let's take some pictures before we leave."

Tsukushi stood up and brushed the dirt off of her pants. She waved to them.

"Sakurako-chan! Kazuya-kun!"

Suddenly a force attacked her from the side and she was enveloped a big bear hug.

"I can't believe we're done with college already." Shigeru lamented, still holding on to Tsukushi tightly. "I probably won't get to see you much anymore, since you'll be spending all of your time with that dumb Tsukasa when he gets back."

Tsukushi giggled slightly. "Congratulations to you too Shigeru."

"Eh, where are your parents, Tsukushi? Were they too busy to come?" Kazuya asked.

Tsukushi nodded in confirmation. "My mom and dad are too busy; they can't afford to take time off at the supermarket. And my brother has a part-time job as well."

Sakurako shook her head. "Still, they should see their only daughter's graduation."

"It's fine. I can show them the diploma when I get home. They'll probably be so awestruck by it that they'll dance the night away," Tsukushi joked.

She glanced at her watch. "Gosh, it's already 3 o' clock. I actually have a job interview today so I'll get going now. Bye guys!

"Wait!" the three of the said in unison.

"You can't leave," Kazuya protested.

"What? Why not?"

Shigeru's eyes shifted rapidly. "Because uh, uh–"

"Because we haven't taken any photos yet," Sakurako exclaimed. "We need to take lots of photos on such a special occasion. Lots and lots and lots."

"Sorry, but I really don't have the time to–"

"Looks like you'll have to cancel your plans for today."

Tsukushi whipped her head around at the familiar deep voice. It couldn't be, could it?

But it was. Tsukasa stood between the metal gates, a bouquet of roses in one hand and a smirk on his face.

He walked forward slowly toward Tsukushi, and as he got closer, Tsukushi realized her boyfriend was really here. And suddenly really handsome. Even though she saw him almost every day through a digital screen, his features were more defined in real life. His long legs, smiling lips, sharp eyes, and even that curly hair she grew to like; all of them were approaching her. Right. This. Second.

He offered her the roses. "Surprise."

Tsukushi stood there for a second. After not seeing Tsukasa in person for so long, it felt like an illusion. She hesitantly took the bouquet and took a step towards him. Cautiously extending her arms, she wrapped them around his body and everything felt real again. His body was warm and his arms comforted her back, and her head was buried snugly in his chest.

"Well this is surprising," Tsukasa remarked. "No 'Aaah why are you here?!'"

"Nope," she mumbled into his chest. "Just a 'welcome back.'"

She separated herself from Tsukasa.

"But why did you come back a day early?" Tsukushi asked curiously. "I thought you were busy today."

"Well I did say I had a certain promise to keep. And I thought your graduation day would the perfect time to fulfill it."

He pulled out a velvet box and lowered himself down on one knee.

Tsukushi couldn't believe what was happening.

"Makino Tsukushi, will you marry me?"

Shigeru and Sakurako were standing on the sidelines, hands over their mouths to prevent any giddy shrieking.

Tsukushi took a deep breath...

And started coughing profusely on a flower petal she almost swallowed.

Tsukasa, still kneeling, looked up. "Kazuya, I said discreetly sprinkle flower petals!"

Kazuya, who had climbed up onto a tree brand, smiled sheepishly with a basket of cherry blossom petals in his hands. "Sorry, Doumyouji-kun."

Tsukushi grinned at Kazuya, who looked very scared of being so high up. She glanced back at Tsukasa, who held his head down embarrassingly, and tried not to laugh too much. She bent down and threw her arms around his neck.

"Of course I accept."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who made it this far. But it's definitely not the end.**

**I have ambitions to make this a long(ish) slice-of-life type of story (not too much drama or suspense).**

**I'm an amateur writer, so feel free to leave a constructive or encouraging review. :D**


End file.
